


Enjoying the Fall

by Inell



Series: Werewolf Married [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Awesome Laura Hale, Banter, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up early, so he decides to make Derek breakfast. Maybe a little quality time together will help take his mind off the fact that Laura Hale, future Hale Alpha (aka Alpha Squared) is going to be arriving for a visit later that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who comments & leaves kudos for this series. You keep inspiring me to write more, and I'm so happy to share my obsession with this verse with y'all!

Derek’s snoring. Soft snores that are pretty damn adorable instead of being annoying like nasally snores can sometimes be. Stiles isn’t sure if he snores, but, if he does, he hopes it’s these cute snores like Derek and not the buzz saw kind like his dad. This is the first time that Stiles has actually been awake before Derek since he moved in, and he’s enjoying the opportunity to just stare as much as he wants without anyone knowing. There’s a moment when he considers touching, reaching out to stroke that bare chest, letting his fingers brush through the curly hair down beyond the sheet, but he doesn’t. His ability to sleep has greatly improved since Derek started sharing his bed, and he’s relieved to have visual proof that it seems to go both ways.

So, no touching. He can restrain himself to let Derek sleep for a little longer. It’s still early, and Stiles is off today, so they have all the time they want to touch and get naked, in a sexy way, later. Well, not all the time because Laura’s showing up at some point, but he figures they’ve got most the morning, at least. So sexy times until later. Instead, he decides he’s going to surprise Derek with breakfast in bed. Stiles might not be as good a cook as Derek, but he can make a great French toast and fry up some of that turkey bacon Derek bought. It’s not as good as real bacon, but Stiles is learning that he’s willing to compromise more than he ever expected. It’s only fair considering they’re both trying to make this work.

He slips out from under the covers and waits, watching Derek grumble in his sleep and reach for Stiles. He moves his pillow, still warm from his head, and puts it where Derek can reach it. It seems to work because Derek curls his arm around it, pulling it closer and huffing out a puff of air before softly snoring again. If Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s hair and smiles like a sap, well, no one sees it so it totally didn’t happen. Grabbing a pair of sweats off the floor, he pulls them on. They’re Derek’s, so they hang low on his hips, but they don’t fall off, so it’s all good. The house is warm enough that he doesn’t bother getting socks yet.

When he gets to the kitchen, he pulls out the ingredients he’ll need for breakfast and sets to work. Derek’s always taking care of him, it seems, with the cooking and compromises, that Stiles is pretty excited about the idea of surprising him with breakfast for once. There’s been a slight turning point in their relationship, in a way, since their fight a few days ago about wet towels in the hamper. They’d had a pretty intense conversation that night about a lot of different stuff involving relationships and their lack of experience with romantic kinds. They ended up making a few promises to each other, to always be honest and communicate what’s bothering them, to not go to bed angry if they can help it, and to not pretend things are fine if they really aren’t. In the days since, they’ve had a few small arguments, but nothing like Monday morning.

Still, he’s making an actual effort to be a little less messy on mornings when he works, and Derek’s trying not to be such an anal ass about toothpaste left in the sink. Stiles is pretty sure there’ll be more fights in the future, they’re both stubborn and passionate guys, but they’ve got their promises to keep in mind now, so he hopes he doesn’t have to feel like he did the other day ever again. It’s why he’s more aware of things now, trying not to just be a selfish prick, and trying to make an actual effort to meet Derek halfway. The fear of Derek leaving without giving him a chance actually outweighs the fear of this whole feeling thing that seems to be developing between them.

It’s pretty ridiculous that he can’t even imagine not having Derek around now when it hasn’t been long at all since he’d wanted to refuse getting to know him just because of the whole mating bite thing.

Scotty’s been a great alpha, advising him to accept the proposal when Talia suggested it despite Stiles’ own misgivings at the time. Of course, Scott is totally gloating about it, and he couldn’t resist a few smug comments during their lunch yesterday. Scott is the only person that Stiles will allow to tease him about the way he says Derek’s name or about the little smile he has whenever he talks about them cooking or streaming movies or whatever. Stiles isn’t stupid. He doesn’t need his best friend to point out that he’s starting to develop feelings for Derek. It isn’t love, not yet, not this soon, but it’s something he hasn’t experienced before.

He’s falling, and, instead of freaking out about not being able to control it or worrying about how quickly it’s happened, he’s starting to enjoy the fall.

“I thought I smelled food.”

Stiles turns away from the pan of frying bacon when he hears Derek’s husky morning voice. “You were supposed to stay in bed so I could bring this up for you.”

“Oh, was I? Sorry, I didn’t get the memo.” Derek smiles as he walks over to join Stiles. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Stiles leans up for a kiss, not even caring about morning breath or the fact that he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet. Derek never seems to mind, so why should he?

“You’re wearing my pants,” Derek murmurs, fingers brushing against the bare skin of Stiles’ hipbones before sliding under the elastic waist.

“And you _aren’t_ wearing pants.” Stiles kisses Derek’s jaw, his beard tickling his nose as he rubs his face against it.

“You should pay attention to that bacon. Don’t want it to burn.” Derek’s smile is mischievous as he tugs at the elastic waistband until the sweats are sliding down Stiles’ legs. “I’m going to keep myself busy while you cook.”

“I don’t think this is very hygienic,” Stiles points out, biting his bottom lip when Derek squeezes his ass cheeks. “Der, what are you plotting?”

“Nothing.” Derek grins. “I’m just taking your advice and doing something I’ve wanted to do since we first met. Only you were in a tuxedo and mask instead of my sweatpants. You’re a hell of a lot sexier in my clothes.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.” Stiles gives him a suspicious look before he realizes he better turn the bacon. When he’s facing the stove fully, Derek totally takes advantage of it. He almost burns himself on the pan when he feels warm breath on his hole. “You’re seriously going to do this while I’m making breakfast?”

“Yep,” Derek drawls out the ‘p’ in a smug way that lets Stiles know he’s a bad influence because it’s totally something he’d say if the situation were reversed. He’s thought about doing it to Derek several times during the last week, but he’s never really taken the opportunity. They’ve had sex a lot, but it’s been blow jobs, hand jobs, and a lot of grinding. There really hasn’t been much ass play yet. Looks like Derek’s ready to change that.

“Do you want me to go, uh, wash up?” Stiles asks, practically mauling the inside of his cheek when Derek rubs his beard across his ass cheeks.

“Nope. I don’t mind,” Derek admits, nuzzling his face between Stiles’ cheeks. It’s been a while since anyone’s played with his ass, since it’s usually been oral or hands when he’s getting off with some stranger in a club bathroom. Hell, the last time Stiles was actually fucked (not including his toys, of course) was back when he and Danny still had their casual thing going on, and he can honestly say he’s missed having someone in his ass. He prefers topping, but he’s versatile. Fortunately, Derek is, too, so it’s yet another area where they’re compatible.

“Can I at least finish the bacon first?” Stiles pushes his ass out and wiggles it. “I’d rather not get a grease burn on my nipple or my dick.”

Derek groans. “Really? You’re going to make me wait even longer?”

“You’ve waited a week. What’s a few more minutes?” Stiles looks down at Derek and winks. “It’ll be worth the wait.”

“You’re something else, Stiles. I finally get the nerve to go for it, to finally put my mouth on your ass, and you’re putting me off because you can’t control yourself enough to not get burned?” Derek sighs dramatically. “I don’t even know if I’m the mood now.”

“Considering you nagged me for stealing a kiss when you were making stir fry Tuesday night, I don’t even want to hear it.” Stiles laughs. “Kitchen safety rules, remember? No sex if the burners are on.”

“I’d rather have you than bacon.” Derek drags his fingers across Stiles’ hole and gives him a look that could totally illustrate wanton in the dictionary. “C’mon, babe. Let me have a taste.”

Stiles is a very strong-willed man. He can withstand Scotty’s puppy dog eyes and put up a fair fight against Tori’s quivering bottom lip. When faced with a horny Derek who is looking sexy as fuck and being downright brazen, however, he is weak and pathetic. He turns off the burner, sliding the hot pan to the other side of the stove top, and then he shuffles over to the kitchen island. The sweatpants gathered around his ankles almost trip him, but he doesn’t bother stepping out of them because he kind of likes the restriction to his movement. “Alright, Der. Have at it. Let’s see if you can make me scream.”

“Oh, I can. I _will_ ,” Derek promises, gripping his cheeks and spreading them. Stiles actually enjoys rimming, but he’s never been the recipient because it hadn’t been something Danny wanted to do with him. And, well, it’s pretty inmate to engage in with a casual hook-up. At least, it is to him. Probably why he’s never indulged in ass play since high school, now that he thinks about it.

“I don’t know about that. It takes a lot to make me scr---fuck.” Stiles gasps at the feel of a wet tongue gliding over his hole. He isn’t expecting Derek to start off with the tongue. Stiles uses his fingers first, to tease and touch, then moves in with his tongue. Derek is obviously not going to tease. Or he’s got different ways of teasing. Oh shit. Maybe Stiles shouldn’t have been so cocky.

It’s obvious almost immediately that Derek enjoys eating ass. Not surprising considering how much he likes having Stiles’ dick in his mouth. They’ve both got a bit of an oral fetish, even if Stiles’ is a bit worse. Better? It’s difficult to think when Derek’s licking his hole, strong hands holding his cheeks apart, beard rubbing sensitive bits of skin that aren’t used to receiving attention. Derek is flicking his tongue out, brief touches of wet pressure, then there’s a messy lick, light touch from top to bottom of his hole.

Stiles reaches across the island so he can grip the opposite side, making his ass stick out more and causing his hardening dick to rub against the stone covering the island. The stone is cool against his skin, goosebumps breaking on his arms, and he’s making these noises that would embarrass him if he weren’t so turned on right now. Derek stops the teasing licks, concentrating on the puckered rim of his hole, his tongue moving up and down until Stiles is pushing back for more. When he feels the tongue start to press inside, he whines and rubs his dick against the island.

There’s a sharp sting as his ass gets slapped, probably because he’s moving. Stiles keeps rolling his hips anyway, because the feeling of Derek’s tongue fucking in and out is amazing, and he needs some kind of relief for his dick. Hands suddenly grip his hips tightly, preventing him from moving at all. He whimpers when Derek starts licking then fucking, alternating with no sense of pattern at all, his beard rubbing against Stiles’ skin until it feels tender. The hands become just one arm, across his lower back, keeping him still.

“Need more,” Stiles murmurs, trying to move his hips but unable to do with Derek’s arm pinning him down. Derek’s so strong, not even flinching when Stiles wiggles and tries bucking up. Instead, he chuckles and nips at Stiles’ cheek, blunt teeth scraping against his skin.

“You’ve got to ask nicely,” Derek says, dragging his fingers across Stiles’ wet hole. He’s a little loose from Derek’s tongue, just enough to want more, and he tries angling up to catch one of the fingers, but Derek’s arm is still holding him against the island.

“Asshole.” Stiles means to say the word rudely, to show he’s totally not desperate, but it comes out as a whine when Derek’s thumb rubs at his hole. “I hate you.”

“Lie.” Derek licks Stiles’ balls then, catching him by surprise and earning a gasp. He sucks the sack into his mouth, thumb still teasing his hole.

“Please,” Stiles finally whispers, knowing Derek’s stubborn enough to keep waiting until he begs. As soon as he finishes speaking, Derek is pushing a finger into his hole. It feels so damn good. Stiles clenches around it when he starts to pull it out, earning a groan from Derek.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Derek is kissing his ass cheeks, the backs of his legs, his lower back. He isn’t pinning Stiles down anymore, so Stiles starts moving back, fucking himself on Derek’s finger. Soon, there are two fingers pushing in and out of Stiles’ hole, Derek licking each time he pulls them out. When he feels Derek’s other hand beneath him, gripping his dick, Stiles almost sobs because it feels so good, and he’s so hard, and three fingers pushing in and out, rubbing his prostate, it’s too much. It’s way too much.

He comes with a grunt, not a scream, spilling all over Derek’s hand and the island. His ass is looser now, but he’s still clenching around Derek’s fingers, reluctant to let them go. Eventually, Derek does pull them out, and he flips Stiles over, lifting him so he’s sitting on the edge of the island, legs wrapping around Derek’s waist as Derek starts jerking his own erection. Stiles is sated and relaxed, would totally have agreed to let Derek fuck him, but Derek doesn’t take advantage. Instead, he just kisses Stiles and jerks his dick until he’s coming all over Stiles’ dick and belly.

“You alright?” Derek asks when they finally stop kissing and their touches are more languid than desperate.

“Fuck.” Stiles nods slowly. “That was…it was good. I’ve never…I mean, I’ve done it but never had it done. Can’t wait to make you feel like that, Der.”

Derek arches a brow and strokes his jaw. “Never? Really? Are men in Beacon Hills crazy? You’ve got such an amazing ass, and I’ve wanted to taste it since I first saw it in those tight tuxedo pants.”

“I dunno if they’re crazy or not.” Stiles ducks his head and smiles. “It’s not something I’m going to just let some guy from the club do, you know?”

“What else don’t you let guys from the club do?” Derek is brushing kisses against the side of his face, his voice quiet.

“My ass is off limits,” he admits. “I need to trust someone before I let them near it, so no penetration, not even fingers during a blow job because that might make them think they can fuck me after. Really, it’s usually just oral or hand jobs when it comes to guys I’ve been with since high school.”

“It’s been about four and a half years for me.” Derek pulls back to look at him. “I don’t bottom for casual sex, either. Guess we have that in common.” He brushes his knuckles over Stiles’ cheekbone. “Trust is important for something like that. You’re right about that. I think…if you want to…I might…”

“Shh.” Stiles puts his fingers across Derek’s lips and smiles. “I want to, but not until you say you want, not that you might.”

“I want you to eat my ass,” Derek tells him firmly. “I want that wicked tongue and those long fingers driving me insane.”

“That can definitely be arranged.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows and leans in for another kiss. “Later. Right now, we need to get this cleaned up and eat breakfast before it gets cold.”

“Later’s good. I couldn’t go again this soon anyway.” Derek nuzzles his neck before stepping back so Stiles can slide down off the island. “You finish cooking, and I’ll clean this up.”

“All I need to do is make the French toast. I’ll warm the bacon up, too, since it’s probably cold by now.” Stiles grabs a dish towel and wipes the come off his belly and groin before pulling his sweats back up. Derek takes the towel, using the clean end to wipe himself off.

While Stiles makes the rest of their breakfast, Derek gets the disinfectant spray and wipes down the island thoroughly. Stiles almost burns one of the pieces of toast because he gets distracted watching the muscles in Derek’s back and arms flex as he cleans. After that, he forces himself to pay attention to their food. “I’m running upstairs to grab some pants,” Derek tells him, brushing a kiss against his shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

By the time he comes back wearing a loose pair of basketball shorts, Stiles has everything ready for breakfast. They eat at the table, and Stiles watches to see Derek’s reaction to the French toast. “I know it’s not hoity toity tilapia or homemade pasta, but I think I make a pretty damn good French toast.”

“It’s delicious,” Derek agrees, smiling the crinkly eye smile that makes Stiles feel like there are butterflies in his belly. “You used cinnamon, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, there’s cinnamon and a few other spices. It’s the way my mom used to make it.” Stiles grins as he digs in. “I wanted to let you sleep in today and try spoiling you a little, since you’re always pampering me.”

“I like it.” Derek ducks his head and blushes, the tops of his ears flushing red. “I’ve never really wanted to pamper anyone before, so it’s been nice feeling the urge to indulge someone like that. I’m glad you feel the same way.”

“I do. Feel the same way, I mean.” Stiles looks at him and hopes his face really isn’t flushing the way it feels like it is. “I like taking care of you, Derek.”

They just look at each other and smile, which is totally dorky but whatever. Stiles doesn’t really care. Derek eats more of his French toast before he asks, “Are you going to be free tomorrow night? I was thinking about maybe taking you on our second date, if you’d like?”

“I’d like that,” Stiles says. “However, I was going to ask you out. They do like a trivia night thing once a month at the Hillside Brewery, and the pack tries to attend whenever we can. We’ll go dancing at Luna’s after. That’s Ethan and Aiden’s club. I wasn’t sure if you were ready for like a meet the pack type of thing, but I’d enjoy it a lot more if you were there with me.”

“Would it be weird?” Derek runs his fingers through his hair. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on a pack only type thing. Laura will be here still, too, so would she be able to come with us?”

“Yeah, it’ll probably be strange, but we have to figure out how to handle the two pack thing at some point, you know?” Stiles shrugs. “Laura could come. I think Aiden might be asking the coffee shop girl he’s been dating, though, and she’s not aware of the whole wolfy thing, so mums the word on grrr furry. He doesn’t want to come out of the supernatural closet until he knows it’s serious.”

“Makes sense.” Derek smiles slightly. “Is it still a date if it’s a pack thing?”

“It’s a date because I plan to dirty dance with you at Luna’s after bowling, and, when we get home, I’m going to make you scream my name while I get a little payback.” Stiles leers before taking a bite of his bacon.

“What are your hours this weekend?” Derek asks, shifting in his chair and staring at Stiles’ lips. It’s an obvious attempt to focus on something other than payback and sex, but Stiles allows it because he enjoys their domestic conversations even if he’s not about to admit that even to Derek yet.

“Seven to three-thirty. It’s a normal shift, so Aly and I will be working our usual.” Stiles sighs. “Since they found Deidre Wall’s body down in Baytown yesterday, we’ll be assigned new cases. I’m just hoping that the license plate number I was able to track down the other day and the description of the creep Deidre’s friend noticed at the school turns out to be a viable lead. I don’t like knowing some asshole got away with raping and murdering a teenager.”

“I’ve learned that humans can be far more terrifying monsters than most of the people I’ve met in the supernatural world.” Derek reaches over to squeeze Stiles’ hand. “They’ll have a better shot at catching the guy since you found that truck on the surveillance video.”

“You know, there’s a lot of truth to that. I mean, I’ve had to deal with some of the worst of the supernatural, but there’s at least a reason for those creatures to be killers.” Stiles shakes his head. “It’s the worst part of the job, you know? But we’ve got to do what we can to find the perpetrator because someone’s got act on Deidre’s behalf now that she’s gone.”

“I don’t know how you deal with it,” Derek admits. “I get frustrated enough trying to teach kids who don’t care or have so much shit going on in their lives that school isn’t even a priority. It kills me sometimes not to be able to do more to help them. I couldn’t do what you do, though.”

“It’s not easy, but Beacon County is pretty quiet, usually, and it actually gets boring some of the time. I’d rather deal with human monsters than a classroom full of teenagers. I remember being that age, and I made my teachers’ lives horrible a lot of time.” Stiles grins. “Never had one as hot as you, so maybe I’d have been less annoying if I’d had a pretty face to stare at during class.”

Derek starts to answer, but he stops. Tilting his head and listening, his lips curve into a smile. “I think that’s Laura. She’s earlier than I expected.”

“Oh cool.” Not at all cool. Stiles is wearing a pair of Derek’s sweatpants, no shirt, and they just had sex in the kitchen not an hour ago. He stands up and nervously runs his fingers through his hair. “I should go change.”

“You look great.” Derek grins at him, not seeming to care that he’s barely dressed, either. “Come on. She just parked, so she should be knocking any minute.”

“What if she hates me?” Stiles bites his lip, unable to believe he’s actually asked the question.

“How could she?” Derek blinks at him. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re biased.” Stiles rolls his eyes but he does let Derek drag him into the living room. There’s a knock on the door, and he grins, running past Derek and laughing as he opens it. There’s a gorgeous woman standing on his porch, a feminine version of Derek practically, with black hair and light green eyes, and she’s got the same smirk on her lips as she moves her gaze over Stiles.

“You must be Stiles.” Laura reaches over and grips his chin, which is a very odd way to greet someone you’ve never met. She tilts his head to and fro. “Great bone structure. Pretty eyes. Nice skin. My brother’s very recent fascination with moles is starting to make a lot more sense.”

“Laura, whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t,” Derek warns, stepping up beside them.

Laura ignores Derek as she steps back and starts looking at Stiles’ body in a rather clinical way. “Very nice,” she drawls before meeting Stiles’ eyes. “Your children will be adorable, no doubt. Derek did tell you about the babies, right? Don’t worry. You’ve got good birthing hips.” She blinks at him, a concerned expressing appearing on her pretty face. “Wait, he seriously didn’t explain about the male pregnancy part of the bond?”

“Pregnancy?” Stiles stares at her, trying to figure out if she’s serious. Derek hasn’t ever mentioned anything about children, and he thinks there’d have been some kind of discussion regarding the possibility of male pregnancy. “No way.”

“Laura!” Derek is shaking his head and looks more exasperated than angry.

“It’s going to be so much fun! The soulmate bond will help your body adjust so you can carry to term,” Laura says, smiling innocently as Stiles narrows his eyes at her. “You’ll also be able to take his knot without any issues at all.”

“You’re full of shit,” Stiles tells her bluntly. Okay, so there might have been a moment of doubt regarding the whole mate bond pregnancy stuff (hey, he knows how weird magical things can be), but he knows for a fact that there’s no such thing as knotting werewolf dicks anywhere outside the realm of fiction. Not only would Scott have totally told him about it, he’s talked sex with born wolves before and knows they aren’t any different.

“Yes, I am, _but_ I almost got you with the baby thing.” Laura grins before giving him a really tight hug. “Welcome to the family, new little brother.”

“What the fuck?” Stiles returns the hug awkwardly, but he’s still trying to figure out what kind of person would introduce themselves via stories of male pregnancy and knotting.

“Oh please. Like you’d have been able to resist if you were in my heels.” Laura has some elegant eyebrow action going on compared to the thicker version her brother’s got. “Derek’s told me what a little wiseass you are, and I thought I’d see how far I could go before you realized I was full of it. If I’d had more time, I’d have had you believing it.”

“The knotting thing did you in. I’m an emissary, and I’ve been in a pack for ten years. I’d know if that was possible.” Stiles can’t exactly deny her claim because it would have made a great prank on someone without knowledge of the true mate fairytale.

“Damn. Spoiled by knotting.” Laura winks at him before turning towards Derek. “Are you going to just stand there looking handsome or are you going to give your favorite sister a hug?”

“I don’t know if you deserve a hug. You just told my mate that male pregnancy and knotting were real,” Derek says, wagging a finger at her. His lips are twitching, but he hasn’t started smiling. Yet.

“He didn’t believe me, though, so it doesn’t really count. If anything, I just helped prove his intelligence.” Laura thrusts her lower lip out. “I want my Der-bear hug!

“Fine.” Derek opens his arms, and she takes a flying leap into them, laughing as he holds her in the air and twirls them around a few times. When Derek sets her down, he’s grinning. “You’re early. We didn’t expect you until late morning.”

“I couldn’t sleep so I left early.” Laura wrinkles her nose. “It smells like it’s a good thing I didn’t get here much sooner. Geez, Der. You couldn’t shower after sex?”

“Didn’t have time.” Derek shrugs and then reaches for Stiles’ hand, pulling him closer. “Laura, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is my crazy sister.”

“We met,” Stiles points out, smiling as he entwines his fingers around Derek’s. “The whole traumatic mpreg thing?”

“Ugh. You two are already one of those sickeningly sweet vomit worthy cutesy couples, aren’t you?” Laura shakes her head. “Alas, my asshole baby brother is now a victim of relationship adorableness.”

“Shut up, Laura.” Derek rolls his eyes. “We aren’t cutesy.”

“I don’t know about that. I think we’re cutesy,” Stiles says, grinning when Derek squeezes his hand. “Snookie wookie, I’m going to cry if you tell your sister we’re not sickeningly sweet.”

“You’re right, honey bunch. We can’t deny it when it’s so obvious,” Derek deadpans.

“Oh good. Still assholes.” Laura smiles as she walks past them and looks around. “Your pack smells good, Stiles. A few members better than others. Who sits here usually?” She stops at one of the chairs and inhales deeply. “And are they single? And not interested in passionate sex?”

“My stepsister, Lydia. She’s married, and she has passionate sex all the time,” Stiles says, laughing as he and Derek follow Laura into the living room.

“Strike one.” Laura keeps walking and stops suddenly. “This is even better. Not a wolf, but oh. That smells good. Same questions. Go!”

“Jordan, yes, and yes actually. He’s ace.” Stiles sits down, tugging Derek down beside him.

“Oh _really_?” Laura looks at him and gets a rather evil smile on her face before she sits in Jordan’s usual chair. “I like how he smells, and I’m ace, too. Well, gray-ace but, really, what are labels? Does he have stable employment? Is he over the age of twenty-five? Well, twenty. I could be a cougar if he’s as nice as he smells.”

“Just ignore her. She’s crazy,” Derek mutters, a fond smile on his lips. “Stiles isn’t setting you up with someone in his pack because you happen to like his smell.”

“Don’t even give me that look Mr. True Mate Fairytale Prince.” Laura sticks her tongue out at Derek before smiling sweetly at Stiles. “Well? You can answer me. If you let Derek tell you what to do, he’ll just be a boring old bossypants.”

“Jordan’s a deputy at the sheriff’s department where I work,” Stiles says, not minding her craziness at all. It’s actually helping his anxiety about meeting her, which, if she’s as crafty as she seems, might be the reason she’s doing it. “He’s thirty-four, and he’s lonely even if he never admits he is. He’s also gorgeous, if that matters.”

“It certainly doesn’t hurt.” Laura smiles. “You’ll have to arrange an introduction at some point. Anyway, before I forget since she’d kill me, I have Cora’s mating gift for you two because she’s not going to be able to make it down until we move in a few weeks.” She holds out an envelope and passes it to Derek. “She wants you to have it now so you can use it whenever you want.”

“Mating gifts?” Stiles watches Derek open the card. “We don’t really need mating gifts. We’re still in the trial period of the relationship thing, you know?”

“Which is why Mom and the rest of the pack are waiting to give you gifts until it’s official, but Cora and I know Derek’s a total catch, and you’d be stupid if you let him slip through your fingers. From what I’ve heard about you, stupid isn’t one of your character traits,” Laura tells him confidently.

“Huh. Okay then. So, what did we get?” Stiles asks, looking from Derek’s face to whatever it is he’s pulled out of the card.

“A gift card to a sex shop.” Derek snorts. “This is a voucher for a weekend at a bed and breakfast up near Newport.” He looks a little more impressed. “And, uh, wow…” Derek trails off, reading what’s on the third card.

“What?” Stiles takes the card and reads something about jewelry and design. “What exactly is a mate ring?”

“Like a wedding ring,” Laura offers helpfully. “Cora wants to buy your rings when you decide to make it official. She’s going to design them, then have her friend make them.”

“Alrighty then. That’s really thoughtful.” Stiles tucks that note back into the card with the old geezers on the front talking about marriage. Derek is still looking anxious, which makes Stiles squeeze his knee. “You good there, babe?”

“Are you?” Derek looks at him curiously. “I know we’ve barely started dating, so rings might be a bit much this soon.”

“Well, we aren’t getting them now, and it’s not like she’s bought them already.” Stiles shrugs, rubbing his thumb over his ring finger. He knows their relationship is likely heading in that direction, when they’re ready to take that step, which will be within the next three months because he’s promised to give an answer about the mating bond within a specific time frame. And it’s not like he doesn’t highly suspect what his answer’s going to be already, but time to fall in love before things become official isn’t a bad thing for either of them. “They might be nice to have, one day.”

“Cora’s a graphic artist, but her passion is design and painting, so, uh, they’ll be really nice,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ hand and squeezing, the shy smile on his face totally worth not freaking out about the ring thing. He looks at Laura and arches a brow. “Well, where’s our gift from you then?”

Stiles is already thinking about taking a weekend trip up to the Oregon coast, with a stop at the sex shop on the way, so this whole mate gift thing is pretty awesome. He looks at Laura eagerly, wanting more gifts, but he totally doesn’t trust her smile, at all.

“You don’t get it yet, so you’re going to have to wait.” Laura leans forward, her expression becoming serious as she stares at Derek. “But you remember when you were twelve and you told me that you thought you liked boys, too?”

Derek nods. “I think I was thirteen, actually, but yes. I remember you were the first person I told about being bi.”

“And you were really worried about what might happen if you decided to marry a man, because you wanted at least three children, and you could always adopt, but you also felt the weight of carrying on the Hale blood line. Remember?” Laura motions at Stiles and grins. “Guess that was a premonition, huh?”

“Laura, get to the point,” Derek says.

“Anyway, Mr. Impatient, I promised you then that I’d be totally willing to carry three kids for you, and, if you wanted more, you’d have to adopt. So, that’s my mating gift. You get to borrow my womb for about thirty months, give or take, during the next ten years.”

“Laura…you don’t have to…” Derek is gaping at her, and Stiles is pretty sure his own expression is probably dumbfounded. “You were like fourteen or fifteen when you made that promise.”

Laura nods. “And I meant it. I’m thirty three now, and I still mean it. Besides, your mate is adorable, and you’ll be an amazing father, Der.”

“I don’t want kids,” Stiles admits quietly, needing Derek to know since he apparently wants three kids, something he’s just now hearing about. “My mom…she died from something that’s genetic, I actually thought I might be dying from it years ago but it was just possession, heh. But, yeah, I’m never going to put a kid at risk of inheriting that because of my fucked up DNA.”

“It wouldn’t matter if a werewolf is carrying the child. Our chromosomes are dominant, so they usually ensure healthy babies without genetic diseases,” Laura explains, her tone gentle. “You’ll have to jerk it in a cup a few times, but I’ll provide the Hale genes, and you can provide yours, so it’ll be the best we can get for children who are a large part of you and Der since the whole male pregnancy thing isn’t real.”

Stiles just stares at her because it’s way too much to think about right now. “We haven’t even had our second date yet.”

“I didn’t mean this minute, Stiles. I just wanted you and Derek to know that you’ve got me when you’re ready to start a family.” Laura looks at Derek. “You okay there, baby bro?”

“Overwhelmed.” Derek licks his lips and squeezes Stiles’ hand tighter. “You should have maybe waited for this gift until after an official ceremony.”

“Maybe so, but I figured the top of kids would come up during the whole dating courtship thing, and the more you know. Right?” Laura nods to emphasize her belief. “Besides, I’m totally going to introduce myself to Stiles’ pack as his future baby mama, so you had to know why!”

“Oh God.” Stiles snorts, imagining Scotty’s face if Laura actually did that. The snort becomes a snicker, and then he’s laughing. “If you actually do that, I want to be recording it because Scotty and Jackson’s reactions would be pretty stellar.”

“Do you really think I won’t?” Laura giggles. “It’ll be fun.”

“I knew you two should never meet.” Derek mutters, shaking his head. “I knew it would be trouble.”

“You say trouble, I say awesomeness! Now, why don’t you two run upstairs and take a shower, _please_ , then get dressed? I want to go check out the town and then visit some of those rent houses,” Laura says excitedly. “Cora and I miss our bro time. We want to move down here like yesterday.”

“Give us fifteen minutes.” Derek stands up, pulling Stiles up after him.

“Make it thirty,” Stiles mock whispers, waggling his eyebrows as he follows Derek upstairs.

Laura just laughs. “Take your time. I’m going to snoop while you’re gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [here](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Please comment & leave kudos if you're enjoying this series! That feedback is always so inspiring!


End file.
